


Flannel Wrapped Eden

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, curtain!fic, domestic!chesters, growing admiration, new hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: A glimpse into the later years.





	Flannel Wrapped Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 12DaysofWincestmas challenge, gifted to [deansmixtape](https://deansmixtape.tumblr.com/) who wanted to see how celebrating the holidays worked (or not) for Sam and Dean at various points in their lives.

They had silver in their hair these days.  Dean’s started at his temples, and went up and around just the crown of his head, tingeing the base of his soft, spiky roots a dapper grey.  He’s a true silver fox, Sam thought.

Of course, Dean wasn’t the only one time had had an effect on.  Sam had some silver strands shot through his chestnut lengths, harder to see unless he was standing directly under a light, but they were there, and Dean loved to tease him about natural tinsel. 

Crow’s feet had set in around their eyes, and surprisingly, laugh lines.  Sam loved to kiss along Dean’s smile in the mornings, watching those lines break across his face in pure sleepy joy and contentment.

While they had only each other for company that had always been more than enough.  New hobbies were born as they settled into a way of life that seemed so fairy-tale every now and then a nightmare would catch them completely off guard.

Sam dabbled in horticulture, creating a not-so-small garden to grow and harvest fruits, vegetables and herbs.  When he discovered how much there was to learn about cultivating plants and the science behind it, the feel of the soil felt right in his hands as learning did to his mind.  Working the earth, making themselves as self-sustainable as possible was his goal.  He turned his expertise with knives and guns to hunting game for food so they wouldn’t need to make so many trips down into the closest town.  His favorite moments of solitude were his time spent fishing as a joint meditative venture doing yoga and Pilates on the banks of the lake at least once a week.

Dean turned to creature comforts – as ever – and not a surprise to Sam, Dean was a nester.  Cooking became not just a hobby but a passion.  Dean studied in his own way, spending hours on YouTube and various cooking shows to learn the art of cuisine before perfecting his own spin on it.  He took real enjoyment in providing home cooked meals, as well as being the handyman, figuring out and solving little problems that cropped up in their cabin.  Dean had always been good with tools and turned that into a real knack for beautifying their home with solid, gorgeous pieces of handmade furniture. 

They worked well together, as they always had.  Shifting from hunting to domesticity hadn’t been easy, but the transition had afforded them new views into each other’s psyche.  Discovering fresh ways to admire and appreciate the other helped their journey into the new direction they’d taken as more than brothers. 

The Winchester brothers were getting older, but growing far wiser and more wrapped up in each other than ever before. 


End file.
